


Farmers' Daughter

by OzarkGirl



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzarkGirl/pseuds/OzarkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prelude to Punishment. Takes place back on the farm, Daryl and Beth have an encounter. Smut filled goodness! One-shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farmers' Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Decided to take a break before I have to start summer classes, not looking forward to Genetics and Physics 1&2 . So to make up for the delay between chapters in Punishment, I've decided to write a smut filled prelude to 'Punishment'. It takes place back on the farm and it's a little snippet of when Daryl first caught Beth sneaking his smokes. Warning, smut ahead! I hope you enjoy!

** Farmers' Daughter **

Daryl was livid, fucking horse threw him and the dumb bitch, Andrea, had shot him, he swore if she showed her face anytime soon he'd put a bolt through her head. Because of her, he was now holed up in the Greene house where Carol and Patricia weren't giving him a minute's rest, they were constantly mothering him, something he was definitely not used to. Whenever they came in to check on him they peppered him with questions that he didn't care for. He was grateful when Hershel told him he'd be able to move back out to the privacy of his tent the following day, he was getting cabin fever and it hadn't even been a full forty-eight hours.

After Carol had come into his room to fetch his dinner plate from him he knew he'd had enough, if he was ever going to find peace and quiet he needed to get the hell out of Dodge. As soon as he heard the house settle for the night he slipped out from underneath the covers and grabbed his things that were lying on a nearby chair. It hurt like a bitch to move but if he was going to keep his sanity he was leaving this house tonight. Silently he made his way down the hall that led to the mudroom and his freedom.

"Fuckin' hell!" He let out a yelp as he crashed into a body.

"Daryl? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" It was Glenn, Daryl grinned knowing what the young man was about to do.

"Ya sly dog!" He clapped him on the shoulder, "Know if ya get caught the ol' man'll kill ya?"

"Oh God, please don't tell." In the low light Daryl could see Glenn go pale at the thought of getting caught.

"I won' if you won'." Glenn nodded and awkwardly shifted from foot to foot.

"Wha' are ya waitin' for? Pointers? Tips? Get gone!" With that Daryl continued on his way out as he listened to the not so silent footsteps of Glenn stumbling his way through the house to Maggie's room.

Once outside Daryl breathed a sigh of relieve, the walls were no longer closing in on him and he felt free again. Walking across the yard he waved off Dale who had seen his approach and was about to call out to him. Damn man had the best intentions but Daryl wasn't going to sit through a lecture about taking care of himself and whatever touchy feely mumbo jumbo Dale wanted to spout out at him. When he finally reached his tent he knew something wasn't right, the flap was open and everyone in the group knew better than to mess with his things. Whoever was in there was about to get their ass handed to them, consequences be damned!

As quiet as he could, he slowly unzipped the flap that constituted his door and stepped into the dark shelter. He reached out quickly and grabbed onto whatever he could grasp in his hands and flung them both outside. His body protested his movements but he was beyond caring, at this point he had pent up his rage and whoever he had in his hands was going to get the full brunt of it. As his eyes adjusted to the moonlight that shone down on the pair he was met with the wide eyes of the last person he'd ever expect. As his eyes traced the small frame he saw her clutching a small bent box, bitch had his Marlboro's.

"Wha' the hell do ya think yer doin'?" His eyes narrowed as she tried to pry herself loose from his grasp.

"Let me go!" Her nails tried to dig into his hand but he wasn't having any of it, he pulled her body into his as he asked her again.

"Quit yer fightin' Becky, wha' would yer pa say if he knew you was a thief?" He knew he was antagonizing the girl but he wanted a fight tonight, even if it was with this tiny woman.

"I ain't a thief! I was gonna get you a fresh pair of clothes…for when you showered tomorrow before leavin' the house."  _Was this girl for real?_

"Cut the bullshit, what are ya twelve? Gimme my smokes." He snatched them from her grasp and threw them on the floor of his tent before turning his full attention to the blonde.

"My name is Beth,  _not_ Becky! An' I'm  _not_  twelve, I'm sixteen!" She tried again to shake herself free, rubbing herself against Daryl in the most delicious way possible. He let out a loud moan into her ear and she froze in his grasp and let out a sharp gasp.

"Let me go." It was a firm and quiet command from Beth.

"Now why would I do tha'? Caught myself a thief, ya need to be dealt with." He felt a shiver run through her body. She craned her neck up to meet his gaze with hooded lashes.

"I ain't a thief, I told you, I was just getting you some clothes for tomorrow, don't you feel  _dirty_?" Truth was he didn't, he had been washed after they stitched him up, it was the cleanest he'd been since the turn.

"Tsk. Wha' am I gonna do wit' ya  _Beth_?" His heart was beating wildly in his chest, he had to be out of his mind messing with Hershel's youngest daughter.

"I dunno Daryl…what  _are_  you gonna do with me?" As she gazed at him through hooded lashes, her pink lips parted, she looked at him so innocently and something in him snapped. He pinned her hands up high as he pushed her back up against the tree that shaded his shelter. Grinding his strained erection into her hips he heard her let out a needy moan.

"I think ya need a lesson in takin' things that don' belong to ya." Another thrust earned him another moan and he needed to hear more, he needed to hear his name spill from those sweet lips.

"We can't…I have a boyfriend…" Damnit, he was torn, his head was telling him that what he wanted to do with the young woman was wrong while his smaller head was screaming for him to continue.

"If you wan' me to stop, tell me." He looked her in the eye as she bit her lip and nervously looked away from his gaze.

Beth was torn, here was this man who had shown up on their property not even a week ago and he had her body singing in ways she'd never imagined before. When Daryl told her he was willing to stop she wasn't completely convinced she wanted him to. He had her body on fire and he hadn't even kissed her yet. Her boyfriend was a monkey wrench in this situation, she didn't want to cheat on him, but Lord help her, Jimmy had  _never_  made her feel half as desired as the man who was pinning her to the tree. She knew what the right thing to do was but she just didn't seem to care enough to do it. Straining in his grasp she leaned forward to crash her lips onto his in a sloppy kiss.

When Daryl pulled away he was stunned, he had expected her to tell him to fuck off and she'd go crying to her Daddy, instead he got his first real taste of the young woman and he wanted more. Licking his lips he dove down and his lips met hers in a brutal and demanding kiss. He parted her lips with his own and moaned into her mouth as their tongues met and played with one another. When they parted she was flushed and panting, wanting more of Daryl.

"Just remember, you tell me to stop an' I'll stop." He wanted her to feel safe, knowing that she could get out of this if she decided to change her mind. God he prayed, don't let her change her mind. She nodded and their lips met to continue their dance as Daryl began grinding into her.

His erection was near painful as it threatened to burst through the material of his jeans, leaving her hands pinned with one of his own he fumbled with the button before lowering the zipper and reaching his hand in, readjusted himself. Beth heard his zipper and froze, she'd never been with anyone before and had only gone as far as heavy petting with Jimmy. Her heart pounded in her ears and her body thrummed with anticipation. She knew about sex, but she never imagined her first time outside pinned to a tree by some man she'd barely said a few words to. Beth thought about telling him to stop but found herself not wanting to.

"Can we slow down?" Her voice was soft and timid.

"We're just kissin', don' worry." She nodded and gave him a small smile as he continued to lead her swollen lips in another round of making out.

When her body decided it needed more from her, Beth found her own hips searching for his as she ground herself into him. It was awkward for her and she let out a whimper when she wasn't able to find what she was looking for. Daryl, being the gentleman he was, lifted her leg over his hip and ground himself into her drawing a groan of appreciation from the both of them. He finally let go of her arms and she immediately set them lose in his short hair, running through the coarse locks. Meanwhile Daryl's hand wandered over her shirt and began massaging her breast through the material. This wasn't right, Beth thought, this wasn't enough, she needed to feel his hands on her body, skin against skin.

"Stop, Daryl." He froze, had he heard her right? He kicked himself mentally as he began to pull away, but a tug on his hair stopped him and he let out a growl in warning.

"I want to feel you when you touch me." Daryl smirked knowing exactly what she needed.

He slid his hand under her pink pajama shirt, thankful she wasn't wearing a bra. Her nipples were already hard, straining for attention and he delivered, pinching them between his thumb and forefinger she let out a small shriek of enjoyment. She was panting and moaning into her ear and it was driving him up the wall with desire. He pulled away slightly from her and flung off her top stopping to marvel at the sight before him. Her skin was creamy and pale in the moonlight, her breasts thought small, were pert and her dusky pink nipples stood out in the most tantalizing sight. He watched as they rose and fell with each breath she took, dipping his head he took one into his mouth and was rewarded with a guttural sigh from the blonde.

"Daryl…" Her head fell back and hit the tree with a thunk but Beth didn't care, all she cared about was the feelings that Daryl caused to course through her.

Daryl's mouth pulled away from her breast with a wet pop and he immediately set to work on the neglected one, stilling toying with the other that was now in his hand. As she ground herself onto him he bit down onto her nipple causing her to cry out loudly and he shushed her. They were far enough away from the group but he didn't want to risk them getting caught and kicked off the property because he wasn't able to keep it in his pants. Beth tugged at his hair and pulled him up to her lips, she needed to feel him all over, for him to lay claim to her body in every way.

Their kiss was sloppy and wet, full of need and desire for one another. With timid hands Beth's fingers left the top of Daryl's head and traveled down his body before reaching his open fly. Fingers graced over the head of his swollen cock and he let loose a string of profanities. Emboldened by his response Beth let her hand grasp him in her soft hand and began to pump up and down. Immediately his hand grasped her wrist to stop her and she looked at him confused.

"If ya wan' this to go any further I'm gonna need ya to stop or else this'll all be over 'fore it's even begun." She blushed at the realization that if she had continued she would have caused Daryl to cum in his pants. Her blush traveled down her neck as she thought about going all the way with Daryl. Was she really going to lose her virginity to him like this? Hell yes she thought as she pulled him into another kiss and began fumbling with her pajama shorts, pulling the elastic of both her shorts and panties over her narrow hips and kicking them off to the side.

Daryl stood stunned, he hadn't expected the needy kiss and as he shrunk back he took in her naked form. He broke, there was only so much a man could take and Daryl had reached his limits with all the grinding and kissing. He shoved his jeans down to his ankles and lifted her up over his strained erection before slamming her down onto his weeping cock. He bit his lip and drew blood, he had to stop himself from cumming then and there, she was so fucking tight! He was about to move when he heard it, a sniffle that should have been a moan, his blood ran cold as he looked and saw the tears running down her cheeks. He had fucked up, he knew she'd been wet enough, he slid in with ease. It was when her burning hot tight channel clamped down around him he knew where he'd gone wrong.

"Ya ain' done this 'fore?" She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. "Ya wanna stop?"

Beth didn't know what to tell him. She knew that a girls first time hurt but when he thrust her body onto his, he stretched her further than she'd ever thought possible and the pain had ripped through her like a knife. When she didn't immediately respond he asked her again.

"I can make ya feel good, promise. Didn' know you'd never done this…" He kissed her neck, breathing hard into her shoulder trying to keep himself from taking what his body wanted.

With a shuddered breath she told him, "Make me feel good Daryl, please. Make me feel good."

Instead of thrusting into her like he wanted, he took his time, kissing up and down her neck before claiming her mouth with his own. He tried to be gentle but when he felt her respond that thought was thrown out the window. His hands roamed her body, grasping and kneading their way across her skin. She felt herself responding to him, her body was coming back to life and the heat that had coursed through her before had returned with a vengeance.

Feeling the tenseness leave her body Daryl tentatively thrust into her, when she let out a satisfied groan he knew he was in the clear. She was tight around him and fit him like a glove, as he thrust into her he was filled with a sense of smugness, he'd been the first to have Beth Greene and he was going to make sure that anyone who came after him paled in comparison. His thrusts were deep and sure, the bark of the tree dug into her back but she didn't seem to care. His thumb found her clit and another groan tore from her throat.

Rubbing the swollen numb in tight circles Daryl grinned at the blonde writhing in pleasure and he pounded into her. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the night and her cries began to grow with each and every powerful thrust of his hips. Her tits bounced in front of his face as she was continually impaled over his hard shaft, her wetness seeping out between the two of them.

"Yer gonna wake the whole camp if ya don' watch yerself." He warned her but she didn't pay him any mind as she breathlessly moaned out. If they were going to get caught he wanted to make sure it was worth it.

Grabbing her hips in a bruising embrace, he let loose on her tender pussy. He pulled her close to him as he braced himself with one hand against the tree and the other wrapped around her, his hips jerking forward and back in a brutal pace. The slapping of skin was loud as he took her rough and her cries began to crescendo, his breath exhaling in short puffs. Sweat was beginning to form on his brow from the exertion but he was determined.

"Ya wanna be loud? Go 'head, let the whole camp know I'm fuckin' ya and yer lovin' it!" She bit his shoulder in an attempt to muffle her cries.

"No Beth!" He gripped her blonde locks in his fist and ripped her teeth from his shoulder causing his cock to jump at the feeling of pleasure that shot through his stomach. "Let them know yer getting' fucked by me, scream my name fer 'em to hear!"

"Daryl!" She cried out and he didn't even care if the whole damn camp heard her screaming out as he pounded into her tight channel. "Daryl!" He felt her clench around him.

"That's right, scream my name! Scream it Beth!" He panted into her ear before taking it between his teeth causing her to moan.

"Daryl! Daryl!" She was hollering now and he felt a sense of pride swell through him causing him to smile.

The grin on his face disappeared as quickly as it appeared, a stinging slap was dealt to his cheek. He shook his head as he looked down at the girl who was now fully clothed and seething in his grasp. She shook herself out of his embrace and spun to face him, a fire burning in her eyes.

"Damnit Daryl, I'll stay out of your stuff ok?" She looked a little shaken. "You're scary as hell when ya zone out like that."

"Oh yea?" His smirk reappeared. "Run off like a good lil girl an' stay outa my shit! Next time I catcha, ya won' be so lucky, might hafta punish ya like the bad girl yer bein'." A blush streaked across her cheeks and she turned with a huff, middle finger saluting her departure from him.

Daryl chuckled to himself and he adjusted his erection that was now straining in the confines of his jeans. He'd need to take care of that before he would be able to get any sleep, ' _Lord help him when she got older_ ,' he thought as he slunk back into his tent, his head filled with thoughts of the farmers' daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave a review, I always enjoy feedback! Thanks for reading.  
> Check out my other story 'Punishment', it goes hand in hand with this one-shot!


End file.
